Keep Holding On
by KylieStabler
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have a daughter her name is Kylie. See what is like being the daughter of two SVU.
1. An Everyday Thing

**Detective Bensons Daughter **

**As I walked out of school finally the end of the day I took my I touch out and played TightRope by Paul Freeman . Hi my name is Kylie my last name is Stabler I am 14 years old,I have dark brown hair that I got from my father,my mothers eyes,and I was tan. My mother is Olivia Benson my father is Elliot Stabler they are both detectives. I live in New York City . **

**The next thing I knew I was pulled back and spun around by someone then that someone put me down I turned to see my friend Marcus Jones he has shaggy brown hair,blue eyes, pale a little and tall.**

**"Hello Kylie" Marcus said I smiled and took my headphones out "Hello Marcus" I said and put my headphones in my purse.**

**"So are you coming to my party tonight" he asked me then his girlfriend and my best friend Alexis skipped over to us and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek she has light brown hair that is long goes below her shoulders ,green eyes,short,and pink looked at me "Hey Kylie" she said with a smile**

**"Hey Lex, and to answer your question no my parents will not let me go" I frowned Marcus shook his head "Sneak out" I smiled **

**"My parents are detectives they hear everything" they laughed at me "True" Lex said I nodded and smiled "Do you hear everything they do in there room" Marcus said. Sex is what he meant. Lex and I laughed in disgust "Ewww" we said the same time Marcus just shrugged and smirked.**

**"Anyway we gotta go Marcus promised me he would get me some frozen yogurt" Lex said Marcus looked down at her "I did" Lex nodded Marcus rolled his eyes and Lex smirked and looked at me "Bye Kylie" Lex pulled him back words and Marcus followed her. I laughed at them "Such a cute couple" I said and turned to walk home. I was bored while walking down the street of course I always am then my cell rang.**

**I stopped walking and got my cell out of my purse and the collar ID said "MOM" the ring tone was a cop sirens witch I thought was funny. I pressed talk and put it to my ear "Hello" I said and started walking again.**

**"Hey Sweetheart" My Mom said I sighed "Hi" I said **

**"Listen I'm sorry but me and Dad have to stay late again tonight I' m sorry Ky" she said my nickname I rolled my eyes they always had work to do they were cops.**

**"Okay I have homework to do gotta go" I hung up she knew I was mad after 3 seconds my phone rang again I sighed then it was my Dad who called I rolled my eyes and finally pressed the end button until it turned off. **

**When I arrived home I got my keys out and unlocked the door I put the key in the whole and turned the key to my right and then put my hand and the door knob and turned it and opened the door. I walked inside and and closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it, I turned the lock to lock the door. Then I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked in I saw a FIJE water I reached in and grabbed it and closed the fridge I undid the cap and brought the bottle to my lips and drank it. The cold water felt good going down my throat as I was making may way to the stairs I turned my cell back on and it said I had 3 missed calls 2 from my Mom then 1 from my Dad. While I was walking up the stairs the house phone rang I groaned and walked fast up the stairs to get the phone, the phone was by my room on a small table against the wall my room to the right.**

**I grabbed the phone and walked in my room I pressed talk and brought the phone to my ear "Hello" I said "Sweetheart it's Dad" Dad said "Shit" I muttered under my breathe "I should've checked the collar ID" I thought to myself " We heard that Kylie" My Mom's voice said in the I said they hear everything I meant it. "I'm on speaker aren't I" I said "Yes" Dad replied "Great" I sighed "Listen Kylie we are sorry that we have to stay out late again we promise to make it up to you okay"Mom said I sighed and felt my eyes start to water "Yeah it's fine. Hey I got to go I have a project in History" they sighed "Okay love you Ky" she said **

**"Love yall too" went and sat on my bed I sighed deeply and hung up.**

**After 2 hours of doing my History report witch I already had all the facts I just needed to write a report on it and I am done, I have to admit it looked like I was going to make a A. I took a quick sip of my water and walked over to my ipod radio and and pressed play the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne who I love and sang along **

_Your not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, You know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know I'll make it through' _

_Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on, you know I'm here for you._

**My cell rang and I ran over to my night stand to my right to get it the collar ID said Lex I picked it up off my desk and pressed the talk button and brought it to my ear "Hello Alexis" I said "Hey what are you doing" she asked **

**"Well I just did my homework and now my parents won't be home till 9 or 10" I replied and walked over to my bed and sat down "You can come to the party just leave early" I smiled "Okay I'll come" "Yea" **

**"See you at 7" she hung up I looked at the clock it read 6:15 I shot up I had to find something to wear I ran to my closet witch was to my left side of my bed. After 5 minutes I found a cute outfit Blue skinny jeans, white tank , blue and whit stripped cardigan ,and ancle boots they had a heel that are brown and had a wrap around button.**

**I changed and sprayed some vanilla perfume on my neck and then grabbed my phone,purse,and the empty water bottle and went downstairs I threw my water bottle away and headed out the door since Alexis lives down the street I walked to her house her Mother is driving us to the party. While I was walking my cell vibrated I stopped walking and then hit the talk button and brought the phone to my ear and said "Hola" " Hey you coming" Lex asked I started walking "Yeah I am down the street" she laughed "Kay bye".**

**Oliva's POV**

**Elliot and arrived home we got out of the car and walked up the steps of our front door he was about to unlock the door I grabbed him by the wrist he looked at me in the eyes "El do you think she will be mad at us I mean it is 10:25 " I asked him as I looked down at my watch on my wrist he shook his head.**

**"Knowing Kylie she is in her room studying" he said I nodded and sighed deeply he then unlocked the door and we walked in the lights were all off except the ones by the stairs Kylie's room. "KYLIE" I yelled there was music playing I looked at Elliot "Go check on her" he kissed my head and gently pushed me forward I smiled and walked up the steps of the stairs Elliot went in the kitchen. **

**The music got louder and louder as I went up the steps when I got to the top I turned the corner to my right witch lead to Kylie's room her light was on as I walked in her room to see her no where. I took a deep breath and walked the bathroom witch was next to her bed on to her beds right the door was closed and I sighed again my heat racing in my chest I walked past her bed and walked to the door**

**I gripped the door handle and turned it to my left and then let the door swing open as it did she was not there either I gasped "Elliot" I said with air in my throat 'Where was she' I then raced out of her room and tripped over the rug in the hall on my stomach I stuck my arms out and tried to catch my fall but didn't it made a loud 'thud' "LIV" El yelled and I heard him running up the stairs I sat up El was now walking from the top of the stairs to me " What are you doing" He asked.**

**"Kylie s-she isn't in her room" he looked at me confused then glanced at her door then blinked once and looked back at me "What" " El she is not there" he then helped me up and we walked in her room again he looked and walked over to her Ipod radio and pressed the off button and then reached at his side and took out his phone. **

**He pressed 3 and hit talk he put the phone to his ear and got scared I knew when Elliot got scared. He put it on speaker I took a few steps and stood next to him we heard the phone get picked up "Hello" Kylie said loudly music in the background "Where are you" Elliot asked her mad "No where I'm at home" "Really because me and your mother don't see you" then all we heard was music "Kiley where are you I am coming to get you" "No I'll be there in 5 minutes" Thats when I got mad and took the phone out of his hand. "KILEY STABLER TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE NOW" I yelled in the phone she then sighed "At Marcus Jones house" she said "Be outside waiting for us" I slammed the phone shut.**

**I looked at El and he smirked "You always are good at yelling" he said I smiled and handed him his phone back "Now lets go" he nodded and we walked out of her we were making are way down the stairs I was thinking that she was going to get in huge trouble for this. Why because she broke 3 huge rules and those rules are **

** tells us where she goes if she leaves the house. She didn't**

** has to get permission to where she is didn't ask if it was okay.**

** is out past 10.**

**Elliot and I walked out the front door I walked to the car as he stayed and locked the door he locked the door and then ran down steps at the front door he unlocked the car with the keys in his hands I grasped the passenger door side and opened it and sat down in the passenger seat El got in the drivers side and sat down he put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. We drove out of the driveway and he sped off "She is in big trouble" He stated I chuckled and nodded "Big" I replied he chuckled "She gonna wish she never did that" I nodded.**

**When we arrived at Kylie's friend Marcus Jones house and there was a bunch of kids in and outside of the house and music playing I saw Kylie coming out of the house she was fast walking to us I got out of the car. Kylie was now in front of me **

**"Mom aren't we leaving" she asked little weird I raised my eyebrows and looked over my shoulder to see Elliot getting out of the car I looked back at Kylie I shifted to my left leg she was biting her bottom lip I knew what that meant for was nervous about something Elliot was now next to me. Elliot noticed it too**

**"What are you hiding from us Kylie" Elliot asked her she immediately stopped biting her lip and and shifted her wait to her right leg.**

**"Nothing" she replied and brushed some hair behind her left ear I narrowed my eyes at her, I could tell she was getting uncomfortable then she finally snapped **

**"WHAT" she rolled her eyes at me.**

**"Kylie don't yell at your mother like that now get in the car"El growled at her Kylie stood there then clenched her jaw while glaring at him and walked in between us she hit El with her shoulder walking past us.**

**El clenched his jaw at her I heard the car door open and then 'SLAM' I sighed and looked the ground and brushed my right hand through my hair "Come on let's go home Liv"El said and touched my shoulder with his hand **

**I nodded. We both had no idea how this fight was gonna go but I knew she had El's and my temper with all of our tempers anything could happen.**

**Kylie's POV **

**The ride home was silent pure silence I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes,with the car still filled with silence my pocket vibrated .'Thank God it was on vibrate' I thought and quitely reached in my and pulled my phone out and saw that I had a text message from Alexis I read **_Where are u? _** I looked at my parents who just staired out the front window I then hit the reply button. Then typed **_Parents found out they are driving me home for me! _** I pressed send about 20 seconds later I got a text back **_Oppps sry and I will. Good luck! _** I sighed and then felt the car stop. **

**I looked at the window we were at home I put my phone back in my pocket and got out of the car I slammed the car door and walked to the door, as I walking up the steps I could hear my parents getting out of the car. My hair got in my face I brushed it behind my ear my bangs are to short to go behind my ear so they just stayed in front of my face. My parents made their way up the steps to me I knew that we were going to have a huge fight right now and I was going to get grounded, Dad stepped forward and unlocked the door he let the door swing open we stood there for a second then I walked I was almost to the staircase so close to escape then **

**"Don't take on more step Kylie Stabler" Dad voice said behind me rolling my I turned around and faced stood next each other and looked at me Mom spoke first**

**"Why wouldn't you tell us that you were at a party" Mom asked me **

**"Well yall wouldn't let me go in the first place and yall were gone so I went" I replied and crossed my arms over my chest **

**"Your right we wouldn't have let you go because someone could've hurt you or tried to hurt you" Mom looked at me in the eyes **

**"No one would have done that. I was just hanging out what I can't do that I am a teenager who wants to have fun" I was mad so I said it with atittude **

**"Don't talk to your mother like that with that tone" Dad snapped I just shook my head and turned on the heel of my shoe and ran up the stairs. "KILEY GET BACK DOWN HERE" Dad yelled I still kept going up the stairs I reached the top of the stairs and went strait into my room I slammed the door hard and turned and locked it. I dropped my purse on my bed and fell back on my bed and bounced up a little I heard them walking up the stairs, reaching in my pocket to grab my phone and pulled it out then "Kiley open the door" Dad said and knocked on the door I could hear one of there phones go off then. "Benson" Mom said I heard her sigh "Okay thanks" I heard her phone shut "We have another witness that just came forward" Mom said Dad.**

**Dad sighed and then there was a knock on the door again "Ky we have to go. I'm love you" I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed and when my feet hit the ground it made a small 'thud' **

**"We will be back Kylie I'm sorry that this came up I promise we will talk later"Mom said I walked to my drawer witch was in front of my bed "We will be back. We love you" I opened my to drawer and grabbed some pj's.**

**I heard them walk away from my door my eyes became watery as I could feel my mascara enter my eyes it burned at little but I was used to it. As the cold tears came down my checks I heard the front door close I ran to my bathroom and threw my pajamas on the bed I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw my black tears running down my face. I had a tendency to cry at night when my parents are NOT home I grabbed a tissue and whipped them away gently so I wouldn't irritate my eyes the make up would surely do it, when that was done I changed into a blue tank top, and some black long pants. After I was done changing I slipped into bed and turned my light off I brought the sheets up to my chin and rested my head deep in the pillow "**_Ky we have to go. I'm sorry. We love you" _**the words stayed in my mind the water in my eyes came back and they streamed back down my face I have a habit of crying what can I say tears for me were a everyday thing.**


	2. First kisses can mean bad things

Heyy so I see people like my story and thank you too **KateCole1990, LadyChris07, EO AND BB FOREVER, edge15684 ,jessgold94,twingirl1,spiritrock-star,HistoryNerd,and SkyKicker **for reviewing my this chapter.

"I'm not in love this is not my heart.I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl" I shot up from my pillow with hair in my face sleepy in my eyes and eyes heavy the song repeated. I set my phone at 6:30 every morning I stuck my hand out to to my right and grabbed it and pressed end button made it stop I dropped my cell on the bed and groaned I put hands on the mattress and made my self sit up in a sitting position on my Thursday morning can't wait for Friday . Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands as I jumped out of my bed I walked in my bathroom and turned the shower on hot of course. The hot water made the whole room fill with the steam I took my pajamas off and got in the shower I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. The hot water woke me up as it hit my body I also use vanilla body wash. As I finished my shower I twisted the nozzle to the right and turned it off I reached out in front of the shower curtain and grabbed my towel I brought it behind the curtain and wrapped it around my body.

Pulling the curtain back I stepped out and walked over to my sink I bent down and opened the cabinet door I saw my blow dryer I reached in and grabbed it and stood up and unwrapped the plug around the handle when I plugged it in I then turned it on hot. It only took about 20 minuets to finish my hair then my whole body was dry then I walked out of my bathroom and walked in my room to my closet I opened it up I decided to wear some gray jeans, gray tank top, leather jacket, and black converse I added a pink and black scarf.

I knew my parents would be up drinking coffee downstairs I had to think of a way to get out of the house quickly. My phone rang "Shut up and put your money were your mouth is thats what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now thats what you get for waking up in Vegas" I ran to my bed and grabbed my phone I bounced on it I grabbed my phone and pressed the 'talk' button and brought it to my ear "Hello" I said "Hey you did your parents kill you" Alexis asked I sighed and got off the bed.

"Well no they had to go back to work late and well I got yelled at a little" I walked to the right side of my bed and grabbed my purse "Don't worry Kylie everything is going to be fine" she said "I hope. Hey I got to go I am trying to get by my parents with out them seeing or hearing me and I have a feeling that I will not be able to do that" " Kay bye. And good luck again" I hung up and looked at my door I sighed and walked to the door and unlocked the door knob.

I opened it and let the door open up no one was in the hallway

I stepped out of my room walking to the stairs making sure my parents couldn't hear me. The smell of coffee filled the house my parents always drink coffee in the morning then head to work I was now in front of the stairs I walked down the first step and it didn't creak luckily. I just kept going when I was almost down to the bottom it made a creaking sound I bit my lip and looked at the kitchen door nothing. Then I bolted for the door I grabbed the door handle and when the door was open I ran for it I closed the door behind me I ran all the way down the street to school when I let my legs ran as far as I could and when I noticed the school building was in front of me. Looking behind me I saw no one gasping for air I walked up the steps to the school as some kids came behind me running up the steps behind me.

I came to school doors and gripped the door handle I pulled back the heavy door back towards me and felt the warm air hit my face since it was late April it is cold outside as I walked forward to my locker witch is by the History class witch is in the front of the school and is my first class of the day sadly it always is boring and makes me sleepy luckily I have that class with Alexis. As I approached my locker I bumped into someone and he or she dropped their books I looked up to see a boy with brown hair, brown eyes eyes, pale a little, wearing a black v-neck, black hoodie that has a up and down zipper in the front, and dark jeans, and converse, and he was cute. "I am so sorry" I said to him and knelt down to grab his books but he then knelt down and stopped me " No it is my fault" he said to me and picked the books up he then got up as did I.

He smiled and stuck his hand out "Hi my name is Warren. And yours is" he asked I blushed in my cheeks and returned the smile along with the shaking his hand "Kylie,nice to meet you Warren" I said and I took my hand back he ran his left hand through his hair then the bell rang it made me jumped a little. "Bye" I said and turned to walk back to my locker then he said "Do you want to have lunch with me"I bit my lip and turned back to him on my heel and nodded "Sure" he smiled and nodded then walked down the hall I smiled a huge grin and walked to my locker all the students were rushing to get to get class I did my combination witch was 15-23-47 .

Quickly I got my books out of my locker and headed to my History class when I got to the class everyone was there and I was late for class was holding a book in his left hand and a black marker writing on the board he stopped what he was doing and looked at me the whole class looked up at me also. had a mad face and then he dropped his book that he was copying from on his desk then looked at me " why are you late" he asked me and dropped his marker in his right hand on the desk also. I bit my lip '_Ummmm I was flirting with a cute boy'_ I thought to my self.

"Sorry it wont happen again" I said and propped my arm up higher so I could hold up books up better he sighed and nodded "Fine go sit down" there were snickers from the class and I smiled and walked down the 3rd isle and sat in the 4th desk I put my purse on the side of me put my books on the desk and then put my phone on the side of the book. Looking up at to see what I am supposed to do the board said _Open to page 324 and copy the notes then give me your notebook. _

Opening my notebook and reached down by my purse and unzipped it and dug in to see if I could find a pin and luckily I found one under all my stuff in my purse sitting back up I took the cap off the pin and opened my book along with notebook then started writing notes. After a few minutes of writing notes and reading my eyes were a little tired reading always made me tired the my phone vibrated I quickly dropped my pin and grabbed my phone I looked at he wasn't paying attention his eyes were glued to the computer screen he was probably playing solitaire. Rolling my eyes I looked at the phone and a message from Lexie popped up on the screen it said _Hawt-e staring u 2 seats down._

I glanced to my left and saw Warren looking at me I smiled while blushing I quickly turned and looked at Alexis she was smiling I sighed and just sunk down in my desk.

The day went on with spit balls, and fart jokes,and all that boring stuff. Finally lunch rolled around and I was so happy I wanted to talk to Warren he was really cute okay really cute. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alexis came up behind me

"Hey' she said and smiled at me "Hello" I said and I was trying to get to the cafeteria quickly

"So that cute boy that was staring at you what do you think" I blushed in my cheeks and she noticed

"You mean Warren" she stopped me by grabbing my arm and looked at me dead in the eye

"You know his name"I nodded she chuckled and

"How do you know his name" I took my arm back and and rolled my eyes "I bumped into him in the hallway and I am about to eat lunch with him" I went outside witch lead to the cafeteria she soon followed me it was really cold of course sent shivers up my spine. She jumped up and down "OMG" we both walked in the cafeteria happy to be in the warm air I walked to the lunch line while Lexie went over to Marcus and sat next to him.

Grabbing a tray and going down the isle I grabbed a water and then a thing of chili cheese fries when "Hello Kylie" someone said it maid me jump a little and I looked to my right to see Warren I smiled and hit his arm gently he laughed he had chips and a sandwich on his tray we walked over to the counter where to pay and I gave her 5 bucks and he paid for his and we went and sat at a table far away from Lexie and Marcus it was a good thing that we did cause they would sat down and he started the conversation"So Kylie tell me about yourself what do your parents do" he opened his bag of chips and then unwrapped his sandwich "Ummm they are SVU detectives" I took a sip of my water then his eyes got big and he smiled.

"Detectives for the Special Victims Unit that is what your parents do" he asked I sighed and nodded put my water bottle on the side of my fries and then grabbed a cheesy fries and brought it to my mouth and then placed it in my mouth it was hot and melty but the fries were crispy it went down my throat and felt good.

"Okay my turn to ask a question" I stated and and took another one of the cheesy french fries from the plate he smiled and nodded "Okay ask" I propped my elbows on the table and rested them on top of each other and looked at him in the eye he looked at me back in the eye he had that beautiful smirk on his face. It was quite then I spoke

"What your parents do" he sighed frowning and took a bite of his chips "Well my mother passed away when I was young and my father well...he is a lawyer" I nodded "Very interesting" I said in a funny voice he smiled "Why is it interesting" he copied me with the funny voice "Both of our parents work in the criminal business" he raised is eyes brows I took another french fry.

"Well can I get your number" I raised my eyebrows "I don't know" I said in a flirty voice and sat back in my chair and took some more of the fries rolled his eyes "Come on" I just laughed and got up and grabbed my tray "I have to use the bathroom" smirking I walked to the garbage can threw my food away so then walked to the bathroom which is next to a water fountain walking in the bathroom I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands when I got back he was throwing his food away he walked up to me. "Let's go for a walk" he said "Okay" I said and we walked over to the door and walked in the cold air wind in my face we quickly ran to the school door he opened it for me I ran in he followed me in and let the door close behind us we looked at each other and laughed "Well it is definitely April" he joked I laughed and took my scarf off.

"Hey I need to get my Math book from my locker and I know it is up front by the school" he cut me off "I understand come on" he walked forward and waved his hand for me to follow him I smiled and did follow him. I spoke first

"So why haven't I ever seen you around here" I asked him he scratched the back of his neck with the his hand "I transferred my Father wanted me to" I nodded "So what is your full name" I smiled "Kylie Olivia Stabler" I replied he nodded "I like it" "What is yours" I asked back he smirked "Warren Jason Smith" I liked the ring to it "I like it" he nodded "Thanks".

_Okay i knew 3 things one HE IS CUTE. 2 HE IS CUTE and 3 I AM FALLING FOR HIM ...BIG TIME!_

When the school day ended I was happy to go home but didn't know if my parents were home as I walked home I prayed that they weren't there then my phone rang I looked at the collar ID luckily it wasn't neither of my parents but wasn't a number I recognized. So i just ignored it and when I arrived at home it rang again the same number this time I answered it "Hello" I said and got my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door I had my phone to my ear under my shoulder "Hello Kylie" Warrens voice spoke into the phone I unlocked the it sung open "Warren. How did you get my number" I asked him with a small chuckled "Well your dear friend Alexis gave me the number"he replied I smiled and grabbed the phone with my hand now that I could hold it I closed the door behind me I turned and locked the door "Alexis sound like her" I asked raising I walked up the stairs.

"So I suck at Spanish and word around school is that you are pretty good at it" I smiled and was at the top of the stairs.

"I guess I am good at it" he laughed and said

"Well can you tutor me" he asked I stopped walking next thing I knew butterflies were in my stomach.

"Yeah sure when" the doorbell rang I turned and ran back down the stairs unlocking it first then I gripped the door handle and turned it. The door swung open and I saw Warren "Right now if you don't mind" he said I hung up and brought the phone away from my ear.

"Warren" I said and laughed a little "Hey but I got homework that I don't get at all" I nodded "I followed you home"

"Now that is creepy"he chuckled

"Yeah I didn't catch you at the end of school"

" on in" I gestured my hand inside do he could come in and stepped back he smiled and walked in

"Come on lets go in the kitchen" I said and closed the door and locked it again.

"Okay show me the way" he said I laughed and nodded I walked forward and he followed I walked in the kitchen and I told him he could sit at the table and I would get us some snacks while he got everything out of his backpack and I looked in the pantry and found popcorn "Hey do you like popcorn" I asked he looked up at me and nodded "Yupp" I nodded and grabbed it I unwrapped it and then suck it in the microwave for 3 minutes I turned to him and he was sitting at the table with the spanish text book out and a two page worksheet.

After about a hour and eating the popcorn I knew one thing he was horrible at Spanish and that he needed a lot of help laughing at how bad he was I pretty much had a stomach ache from laughing as he laughed a long.

"Here right this down" I said and wrote down _Soy un desastre en enspanol._

Which meant 'I suck at Spanish' I passed the paper to him he then copied it down "What does that mean" he asked I smiled

"I suck at Spanish" I laughed he chuckled and laughed at me "Your funny" he grabbed some left over popcorn and threw it at my head "Hey" I grabbed some and threw it back he laughed as he reached for some more and I ran out of the kitchen he followed as he chased me I hid in the laundry room. "Kylie come on I don't have any popcorn I promise" he yelled after a couple of minuets it turned silent I turned the door handle and opened the door a little and saw no one opening it a little more I stepped out of the room and walked down the hall trying to be quite still heard nothing when I shrugged my shoulders I turned around then BAMMM Warren was behind me and he kissed me on the lips.

With his perfect lips I kissed him back. My first kiss with a cute hot guy, wow was I lucky he pulled back after 5 seconds and then smiled I returned the smile "I gotta go but thanks for everything" he then ran off with his back pack and I heard the door open and close. I just stood there stunned I touched my lips with my right hand and smiled I ran in the kitchen to get my cell phone it was laying on the table I grabbed a called Alexis I had to tell her I dialed her number and she answered after three seconds "Hello" she said "He kissed me" I said happy as ever "What,Who,When" she asked.

"Warren he asked if he could come over and study and then after an hour he kissed me" I so had butterflies in my stomach "OMG was he a good kisser" "Yess" I heard my parents car pull up "Hey I will call you back" I said I had to pick up the popcorn before they see it "Kay bye" she hung up I quickly picked up the popcorn and threw it in the garbage that is when I heard the door open. "Kylie" my Mom yelled I sighed I ran out of the kitchen and saw Mom closing the door and had her back to me. Dad was no where to be found "Hi Mom" I said she turned to me and smiled "Kylie can we talk" she asked I nodded I actually did want to talk to her about this whole fight.

"Come on let's go sit in the living room" she stuck her hand out and I took it she walked me to the living room she sat me on the couch and she sat next to me she was the first one to talk "Kylie I am not mad at you anymore I understand that your are growing up and you want have fun but it's just your father and I are cops and we work with kids that are raped,killed,kidnapped,and abused everyday. Sometimes some of those things happen at parties and we don't want you to be one of those kids. I now I lost my temper and Dad does too" I looked at her I didn't notice but I was crying a little

"Mom I'm sorry. For everything I mean d-didn't realize that" I stuttered she scooted closer to me then cupped my face in her hands while wiping my tears away with her thumbs "Sweetie it is fine just promise you will ask us next time okay" I nodded

"Now your father is about to walk through that door with a pizza and ice cream" I laughed and hugged her she returned the hug I felt her place her hand on the back of my hand "I love you Mommy" I said to her she chuckled and sighed "I love you too Ky" I smiled and we heard the door open I quickly smelt pizza we released from the hug I turned to see Dad holding a pizza box and a bag of ice cream Mom looked over my shoulder Dad saw us.

"Yall okay" we both nodded "Yup just perfect" Mom said.

**Warrens POV**

"Good job son you got in" My father said to me as we were parked a few blocks form Kylie's house "I dont' know about this father. I feel bad I don't want to hurt Kylie."I said to him he then glared at me "Your going to do what I say understand. I wont hurt her. But her parents want to put me in prison for rape. Now I did it but I am not going back to that place" he turned the car on I knew I didn't want to hurt Kylie or her parents. My fahter wants me to folow him in his footsteps me not so much.

"Father you promise you want hurt her" I asked him I had a feeling he was lying and I knew it. Me I actually did want him to go to Prison he shouldn't be raping those poor girls they were around 17 or 16 I couldn't believe that he would do that to poor girls and them being so young.

**Okay so all the links are on my profile I hope you loved it and please review!**


	3. Their Acting Weird

Hey guys I hope yall are liking the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I wanted to tell you I am going to be updating my story on Wednesday or Tuesday. Why you may ask because Law and Order SVU comes on all day on the USA channel on Tuesday and on Wednesday it comes on yeah I thought it was a cute idea. ENJOY!

**Kylie POV**

I heard my parents shower turn on and smelled coffee I groaned and stuffed my head in the pillow there was a knock on my door "Kylie time to get up" Dad's voice came through the door I huffed and sat up and rushed out of bed to the door. Grabbing the door handle and turning it to open to see Dad fixing his tie he looked at me "I'm up" I said with a fake smile on my face he smiled and leaned forward he kissed my head "Get dressed. Then come down for breakfast" he walked away to go back to his room. Rolling my eyes I yelled "Don't eat breakfast Dad" he turned and looked at me I closed the door with a real smile on my face.

Since I took a shower last night I just straightened my hair in the bathroom while looking in the mirror after 20 minutes I was done I changed into black skinny jeans,red shirt with mickey mouse on it, ankle boots black that had studs around it,a black and white checker board jacket with a hoodie in the back then I had two rings on my right hand one was a bow and the other was a ring that said peace in but not least I had necklace that was a angel wing.

After I grabbed my phone and purse and went down stairs smelling coffee and burnt toast I knew who did . Chuckling I walked form the bottom of the staircase and strait into the kitchen to see Dad by the toaster taking his burnt toast out of the toaster he looked up at me "You came down" he said I walked over to the fridge an opened it grabbing the orange juice and then a glass cup and went to stand by the the juice into the cup I smiled and said back "You burnt toast the most easy thing to " taking a sip of juice after what I said he smiled and threw the toast away in the trash can "Your funny"

Smirking I turned and put the juice in the fridge "Where is Mom?" I asked him as he put two other slices in the toaster and pushed them down "In our room" I nodded while taking took a quick gulp of juice to finish it off then put it in the sink. Walking to the kitchen door Dad asked "Where you going?" "To see Mom and make sure you don't burn the toast this time Dad" he fake laughed loudly as I smiled and went back up the stairs to go to their room.

I heard Mom's blow dryer on and the door was wide open so I walked in to see Mom in their bathroom with the blow dryer in her hand she saw me and turned it off and placed it on the side of the sink she smiled

"Hey sweetie" she came out of the bathroom and kissed my head

"Hola" I said and sat on their bed while she grabbed her jacket she then looked at me with a funny face

"Did your Dad burn toast?" I nodded she rolled her eyes I smiled.

"Well why did you come to see me. I know you want something" she came and sat next to me I actually wanted to go shopping with Alexis we talked about it last night on the phone.

"Well Alexis and I wanted to go shopping if that is okay" I smiled she smiled and then nodded

"That is fine with me as long as your Dad says it is okay" I huffed and fell back on their made bed

"Dad can be hard to convince" I said she laughed and kissed my head again and then sat up and walked out her room I sighed and sat up and walked out of their room and back down the stairs. My phone vibrated and I got it out of my pocket and looked down at it the screen said Text from yeah Warren Smith the boy who kissed me yesterday and the boy who I am falling for.

I haven't talked to him since the last time I looked down the stairs to see no one thank the phone I read the text _Hey I wanna talk to you at lunch if tht is okay _I sighed and typed back _Yeah tht is fine _I sent it and then walked down the stairs and walked in the kitchen to see Dad kissing my Mom she was leaning against the counter while he was leaning on her I made gagging noises and ran back out of the kitchen. My phone vibrated again and then I read it _Can't wait till then._

My heart stopped I smiled and I heard the kitchen door open I shut my phone and turned to my parents they were smiling "Sorry about that Kylie" Dad said I nodded

"It's fine but I don't want to get sick before I go to school" I walked past them and went into the kitchen with a smirk on my face Mom laughed at me. I went back to the fridge and got more orange juice when Dad said

"Your Mom tells me that you want to go shopping with Alexis" I refilled my cup and looked at him and smiled

"Yes" I said and turned and put the orange juice in the fridge. Then he asked the number 1 question

"Will her mother be there" I took a sip of the juice and then took a nice big gulp "Yess she will" he nodded and then sighed

"We will take you over to there house okay" I smiled and ran to him I hugged him

"Thank you,thank you,thank you" he laughed and hugged me.

"Okay after I was the one to talk him into it I want a hug" Mom said I laughed and pulled away and looked at her which she was standing next to him I hugged her "Thank you Mommy" I hugged her she chuckled and hugged me

"Your Welcome ready for school" I huffed and pilled away

"Yeah" I nodded "Okay we will be able to take you to school so lets get gohe smileing" I smiled and grabbed my purse and walked past them "I'll be in the car" I said and walked out of the kitchen and walked to the front door and then my phone went off singing Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. It was indeed Alexis I gripped the door handle and ran outside as the cold air hit my face I shut the door quickly and I walked over to my parents car and then got my phone out of my purse and answered it

"Hello" I said as I leaned against the car

"Hello now what did your parents say about going to the mall" Alexis asked as I was brushing my foot against the ground back and forth.

"They said yes" she yelled "YES"I smiled the freezing cold air was so annoying so I decided to get in the car I turned and gripped the car door handle and got in the back it was freezing out side. "So what stores should we go to" she asked me

"Forever21,HotTopic," I suggested she laughed my parents walked out of the house and Mom ran to the car while Dad locked the door. Mom got in and I could tell she was cold I chuckled at her "Hey Alexis I will text you"

"Parents" she laughed "Yeah" "K bye" I hung up and then Dad ran in the car and quickly slammed the car door. Soon I tot my text from Alexis I hit the the view button _Soo tell me has lip boy called at all _I smirked and pressed reply button and typed_ Yes he wants to talk to me at lunch _:) I hit send

"Okay I miss summer" Dad said I laughed a long with Mom.

Dad started the car and drove out of the driveway and then he said something he never says "How bout we stop by Starbucks" I smiled and replied fast "" they laughed. When he parked in the park n lot and got out and walked inside my phone buzzed _Yess Kylie if he asks you out on a date and you don't take it I will kill then I iwill go to jail since ur parents are cops. Soo no I wouldn't. hahaha._

Chuckling at what she said Mom turned in her seat and looked at me "What are you laughing at" she asked I looked up at her "Nothing just texting to Alexis" she nodded. Mom then said "Honey are you on your period" she asked I rolled my eyes and sunk down in my seat "Mom"I groaned and she sighed and turned back to the front of the car " I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to know" I sighed and nodded "Well I'm not I promise" she nodded and chuckled.

While Lex and I texted we waited for Dad finally came and I wanted coffee really bad. As he handed me coffee and I took a sip of it and found out he got me a White Hot Chocolate and then stopped drinking it "Dad" I said he looked at me and had a 'What' face on "You got me White Hot Chocolate"

He nodded and said "Yeah your to young to drink coffee" I rolled my eyes at him and just drank my Hot drink.

When we got to school I got out as did my parents I turned to them "Okay so Bye" I tried walking off but then "Kyllie come back here" sighing I turned back and looked at them "Yess" they sighed

"We love you" I raised my eyebrow "Love you too" I nodded and thought _"They are acting I will take advantage of it"_

"Okay" I said Dad kissed my head along with Mom. As I turned and walked to the school I thought of Warren I really liked him. Walking inside I saw Warren leaning on my locker I smiled at him he looked at me and smile I loved and as I stared into those eyes I felt my heart beat twice.

Walking over to him he said "Hello Kylie" I blushed in my cheeks "Hello Warren" he then got off my locker as I opened it and I looked at him "So Kylie I am sorry about the kiss" I cut him off "Don't apologize" He smiled and looked at the floor and gripped his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well want to pass notes in History" I laughed and nodded "Sure" I got my books and walked to class and smirked at Warren as I passed him.

As talked about the boring facts about the History of whatever he was talking about. Warren and I passed a note to me I unfolded it _So what are you doing this weekend _ smirking I wrote _Well Alexis and I are going to the mall today_ I passed it to him. He read over and then wrote something down and handed it to me _Well I would love to ask you on a date but then I would have to go shopping with I know your parents are detectives and you probably want to hang out with them this weekend _I blushed and smiled and wrote _Yes I would love to too. But your right I hang out with my parents office on the weekend _I passed it to him he smiled and then wrote something down and handed it to me smirking while he did _Well I how bout we call lunch time a date huhh _I smiled and looked at him I nodded he nodded back. Today was going to be a The Best Day.


	4. Danger!

**Olivia POV **

"Okay Olivia fill me in on everything" Captain came in and got some coffee as he had his back to us sighing I answered "Well the suspect has a son named Warren Jason Smith and we need to go and question him" he turned to me and Elliot "Get on it" I nodded and grabbed my coat "So how is Kylie?" Fin asked "Yeah how is my little niece I never see her anymore" Munch said I smiled and leaned against my desk "She is good..older but still good" they both smiled

"Yeah and two night ago she snuck out and went to a party with out are permission" Elliot butted in I looked at him with a little glare he then looked at me and shrugged "What" I rolled my eyes

"Hey it is a stage so it will pass" Munch said I sighed and nodded

"Well we gotta is the school?" Elliot asked me I turned to my desk and grabbed the file on my desk. As I opened it I saw the school that Kylie goes to I gasped and then El looked at me weird "What" he asked I looked at him raised his eyebrows at me

"He goes to Kylie's school" he looked at me and grabbed his jacket and put it on

"Let's go!" he grabbed his wallet off the desk. Nodding I put the folder on my desk and we ran out of the office and got in the car El almost hit another car as he sped off

"El do you think Kylie has met him?" I asked scared

"I don't think so" he replied and looked at me.

"What if she has?" I looked at him he sighed and looked back at the rode and gripped the steering wheel harder and glared at the rode in front of us

"Well...I don't know" I could tell he was speechless he didn't know what to say.

When we arrived at the school we parked on the side of the rode and walked out when we got inside of the school the halls were silent because the kid were in class we walked into the office to see Angela the lady who in the office looked at us and smiled"Hi and do you need to pick up Kylie" Angela asked us

"Ummm no we need to talk to one of your students Warren Smith" I replied

"Is the principal here?" Elliot asked she sighed and shook her head

"I'm sorry but Principal Kelly isn't in!. But you I will take you to him" I smiled and nodded the school bell rang "There out!" she said walking from the behind desk. She walked out of the office and we followed her the kids were all over the hallway "He should be going to spanish" Angela told us.

All we heard was lockers slamming and yelling walking in the hallway we saw Kylie with a boy she was leaning against her locker and he was in front of her they were both talking and then the words came out of Angela's mouth

"There is right there talking to Kylie" she pointed to Kylie and Warren I gasped and Elliot clenched his jaw and nodded "Thank you" we both walked over to them Kylie saw us and her eyes got big

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" she asked and closed her locker I raised my eyebrows and El said

"Well we need to talk to here" Warren nodded and then I looked Kylie

"Well Kylie you can come with us too" I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside and she then asked "What s your is wrong with you?" she asked and snatched her arm back

"That is Warrren Smith his father is a suspect in our case!" I replied and she then glared at me "Why do you have to question him then?" 'Because Kylie his father could be the killer of 4 girls!" she then ran her hand through her hair. El came out with Warren by his side she turned to them and then turned back and walked over to the car and got in with slamming the door I sighed when El put him in the car in the back with Kylie and we got in the ride ws pure silence the whole time.

When we arrived at the station and we let Warren into the interrogation room and put Kiley at my desk with Fin and Munch watching her. I walked in there with El and I could tell El wanted to beat this kid up right now

"So Warren how do you know my daughter?" I asked he just didn't answer the question El snapped

"She asked you a question" I sat in the chair in front of him and and he then said

"We go to school together" he replied I nodded

"And we just happen to work on your fathers case and we come talk to you and see you talking to our daughter?"El asked and he nodded "Yes Sir" El raised his eyebrows

"Yes Sir huh" he just sat there "Listen umm what about your Dad?" I asked he shifted to his right and then his body language told me he didn't like talking about him.

"I haven't talked to him. I live in a group home" he replied I nodded. "I'm going to talk to Kylie" I got up from the chair and walked outside,Kylie was sitting in a chair next to my desk she was resting her arms on my desk and she was resting her head against her arms.

I walked to her "Kylie" I said she looked up at me "Yes" she looked away I sat in my chair "Kylie why were you talking to him" she sighed "I was just talking to him" she shrugged and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Kylie please tell me the truth" I asked her she brushed her hair away from her face with her right hand "That is the truth we bumped into to each other and we were just talking" ,this time she was looking me in the eyes. Sighing I believed her "Kylie stay here and don't move" she nodded,getting up from my seat I walked over to Fin he looked up at me from his desk chair "Talk to Kylie" he knew what I meant and nodded.

**Kylie POV**

While I was sitting at Mom's desk I had one arm resting on the desk and leaning my head in my right hand

"Hey Kylie" Uncle Fins voice came from behind me I lifted my head from my hand and turned my head he was getting up from his chair and then sat in my Mom's.

"Hi Uncle Fin" I said with a smile on my face,and I put my elbows on the desk

"So what is with sneaking out" I rolled my eyes at him and smirked

"I heard what Mom said to you" he smirked and nodded

"Yeah thought you might" I laughed.

"So why were you talking to Warren" I sighed "We bumped into each other and we just talked" I lied "Well you telling the truth" I nodded he sighed

"Okay if your telling the truth I believe you" he shrugged I smirked.

He looked behind me I turned my head to see Warren walking out of the interrogation room he walked out of the station,my parents walked out and looked at me I sighed _I have a feeling that I am still going to get a lecture._

I was right they brought me in the interrogation room,Dad was mad really mad "Kylie what did yall talk about" Dad asked I looked at him "We just told each other our names that is all" he nodded Mom sat in the chair in front of me "Just names" they asked I nodded.

"Did he ever try something" I glared at Dad who asked the question

"No" I snapped at him Mom looked over her shoulder at him

"Slow down El" Mom looked back at me

"Kylie you have to understand that you have cops as parents and when we have a case like this we have to be careful since he goes to school with you we have to make sure. Until we crack this case your staying with us" my jaw dropped

"Wait if you still haven't cracked this case by Monday I don't go to school" Dad nodded "Yeah".

"Well are we gonna stay home or here" I already knew that question here. "Here it is safer" I sighed and sunk in my chair crossing my arms over my chest

"Uncle Fin will take you to get some clothes"I nodded.

When I got home I changed out of my clothes and changed into a baggy gray shirt that says love on it,back tank under it,then black shorts Uncle Fin was downstairs. While I was packing I felt like I was being watched when I opened the closet to get my suitcase I was grabbed by some huge guy he wrapped his arms around my arms so I couldn't move,I tried to struggle but didn't work he was to strong. Then I felt pain go in my left arm I was going to scream but he already had his hand over my mouth this felt . Everything went black.


	5. Kidnapped

**Kylie POV **

"Ughhh" I groaned as I started to wake up. I was laying face down on cold,hard,and wet concrete I was freezing ,my head pounding hard it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer my hands were tied behind my back and tape over my mouth. Opening my eyes blinking them a few times I picked my head up gently to see boxes everywhere,trying not to panic I then rolled on my back which caused my hands to hurt a little from my weight being on them,and also the cold ground felt like ice. Pushing my self upwards I then was able to sit on my butt I had a small kink in my neck from laying face down and my head resting on the left side of my face, getting a better look I saw a bed,suitcase,tv,and a table which had a knife on it shivers went down my spine when my eyes spotted that knife. Cramps in my arms were coming and I gently rolled on my back caused my hands to hurt again and then swung my arms under my feet which caused them to come to the front of me the cramp went away.

I heard heavy footsteps to my right like boots I snapped my head to my right to see a man who looked his late 30's had black hair,blue eyes,tall,handsome,and scary. "Hello Kylie" he said and cocked his head to the left a little looking at me weird _How does he know my name _I asked in my head he smirked at me a creepy smirk. "You look so much like your of your mother" he started walking over to me I just sat there scared of what he might do,

"I mean your mother and you could be twins" he was now in front of me,he knelt down to my level on the ground and when I looked him in the eyes a struck of fear came threw me like electricity. Brushing some hair out of my face then twirling it with his finger "You have her hair color,her eye color,everything"he then stroked my cheek. I turned my face away from him he chuckled "And act just like her too" I growled he smiled and got up from his kneeling position he walked over to the table with the knife on it.

Grabbing it I stayed calm just like my parents taught me,he was spinning it in his hands then turned to me on his heels he stopped playing with the knife I was breathing slow trying to calm down "You know as being one of your parents really good friends I am sure they are very worried about you" walking towards me still with the knife in his hands. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall , the thought of never seeing my parents again came in my mind. He was now walking around me in circles,scaring me "Don't worry Kylie I won't kill you" then again got down to my level "But I will hurt you" he whipped away a tear with the tip of the knife not cutting me.

Turning on his toes he then stood up and walked away to the right where he came in trying not to panic I got on my feet since he didn't put tape around them and I ran threw the maze of boxes trying to find my way out of this place.

When I turned a corner it was the same everything was a hallway of boxes I walked down that hallway and turned right same. I went down hallways for at east five minutes,when I saw a window I ran to it when I got there I banged my hand against the glass I broke it I heard footsteps running towards me. Jumping I tried to get out the window I was almost out when arms went around my waist pulling me back in, I screamed under the tape and kicked my legs,I was dragged back in by the man I saw earlier he smirked and said "Nice try" I tried kicking didn't work it never did.

Doing the only thing that came to mind,elbowing him in the stomach he let go and hunched over in pain I ran and not to the window I ran back into the maze of boxes. Hiding in a huge empty box I crawled in the back of it and brought my knees to my chest and sat there

"Kylie" he yelled I held back the tears "Kylie come out" my heart was beating fast and wouldn't stop or calm down "I'll find you and when I do your gonna pay" that made my heart skip a beat I was to scared,closing my eyes wishing this was a dream and when I open them everything would go away but when I opened them and it wasn't a dream it was real. Hearing footsteps again I wanted to scream but the tape over my mouth wouldn't let me I'm happy about that.

I saw a shadow of his body in front of the box "Ohhh Kylie" he sang and knelt down on his knees I saw the knife in his hands shivers went down my spine again. Seeing his face he looked me straight in the eye "There you are" he reached in and grabbed my arms since I have tape on them they both go. Tears came down my face again, pulling me out I didn't do a thing because I was to scared he had the knife in his hands, when I could see him clearly I could see the knife in his hand and him gripping it tight bending back down he cut my left thigh I screamed through the tape he smirked.

"I'm sure your not going to do that again" he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "Am I right" I nodded he chuckled, I could feel his breathe against my face he pulled me up and by my hands blood went down my leg it felt disgusting I was limping. He was dragging me back to where I was earlier when I got back to where we were he pushed me over to the bed I fell on the mattress on my stomach I turned on my back he was looking at my cut that he did that was know bleeding a lot. Walking over to me he took his belt off I gulped and tried to scoot back but he showed me the knife and I stopped I was frozen with fear.

**Warren's POV**

Walking in the warehouse I turned to my left which is where my father put Kylie. I didn't want my father to hurt Kylie but I couldn't let him hurt her like...rape her he already did it to four other girls he wasn't going to do it to Kylie when I turned the corner to see my dad buckling his pants and Kylie was on the mattress knock out and blood on her I lost it "WHAT DID YOU DO" I yelled he turned to me with a smirk on his face "I taught her a lesson" he growled walking over to me "I am getting the cops" I ran "You don't want Kylie to get hurt again do you" I stopped in my track knowing he was going to use her again.

"No, Sir" I turned and looked at him he was laughing, I wanted to stab him and kill him for what he did to her. He walked past me "I am going to get food.." he turned to me "And if you try anything I will kill her" I gulped and when he left , I ran to her she had blood on her left thigh from a knife cut and had bruises there also that were turning purple. Walking over to the table I got the first aid kit and opened it, I heard Kylie groan I found hydrion peroxide and wrap to stop the bleeding. Turning to her I saw her opening her eyes a little then after a few more seconds she closed them, I walked over to her and unscrewed the cap to the hydrion peroxide and pored it on her leg thinking it would sting and she would scream but she didn't.

Then I wrapped the bandage around her thigh the bruises were showing now perfectly, I sighed and cleaned the blood away from her leg since it ran down it.

A few hours later after everything that happen Kylie was asleep when she pulled me down with her and slept on my shoulder the whole time. Hearing my fathers footsteps coming I sat there when he turned the corner and looked at me "She seems to take a liking to you" he smirked and put the bag of food on the table I growled at him "She didn't take a liking to you" he snapped his head at me "Shut your mouth Warren or your gonna get it" I stayed where I was he grabbed his knife from his pocket and walked towards us. Putting the knife to Kylie's throat he was just about to pull it when "DON'T" I yelled he smiled and pulled away "Don't tempt me son" I growled he walked back over to the table, I knew I had to protect Kylie. For now.

**Okay Hope yall like sorry about the shortness, and I will update in two days. Did yall watch Law and Order today if you did lucky. Maddy forgot to pay the bill so no cable until tomorrow fun. But thanks luv yall all :)**


	6. Safe!

**Olivia's POV**

"Liv wake up" someone said I felt someone shake me gently on my arm "Huhhhh" I moaned and opened my eyes to see El standing above me I sat up "What time is it" I asked and brushed my hair out of my face he sighed "Liv we found a syringe by her bed no fingerprints but there was a liquid in it" I then glared at him "YOU WENT TO THE HOUSE WITH OUT ME" I yelled and got off the bed I was in the cribs at the office. "You were asleep I didn't want to wake you" he replied calm I turned to him angry "She is my daughter you didn't think I cared" I practically yelled he got up and walked towards me "Liv I'm sorry I just thought you needed some sleep you haven't slept in two days" he scratched his head.

"Elliot I don't care that I haven't slept in two damn days..I care about Kylie she is gone El she was kidnapped" I threw my hands up in the air he sighed

"Liv I know she is my daughter too" he yelled I stood there like a statue then walking past him and hitting his shoulder I walked in the office to see Fin,Munch, and Cragen I looked at them.I walked out of the office doors pressing the elevator button waiting for it to open I thought of Kylie. How scared she is feeling, What could be happening to her. When the elevator opened I stepped in and turned to press the lobby button, letting the doors close I leaned against wall and tears fell from my eyes I let them fall. All I could think about was Kylie I knew I was going to stop at nothing until I find her.

**Kylie POV**

My head was pounding I rolled on my back remembering what happen the last thing I remember him standing over me. Opening my eyes I was still laying on the mattress on my back and my thigh was wrapped with a bandage and bruises on my thighs I got scared and looked around to see no one I felt a hand go on my shoulder I whipped around to see Warren,my breathing became fast "Oh my God..." I said and tried to get up but my leg was hurting and I fell back down "My parents were right" he shook his head and walked towards me shaking his hands also "No they were right about my father he did rape those girls..I tried to protect you but it didn't work" I was freaking out was he gonna rape me too.

"What do you mean protect me" I asked and tried scooted back he kept walking slowly,my leg was just dragging because I couldn't walk on it or put pressure on it at all.

"My Dad put a knife to your throat I stopped him..I want to go get your parents and tell them where you are but my Dad will kill you" a huge shiver went down my spine when he said 'kill you' I slowly backed up when I fell off the mattress I could feel the could feel the cold ground when my butt hit it "Please trust me Kylie" he begged I stopped moving in my tracks "How can I" I asked scared he sighed and stopped walking towards me "I promise you I can get you to your parents...You just have too" he looked me in the eye and I could tell he was telling the truth I nodded he walked a little closer to me, a flick of fear came threw me and he could see it.

Stopping he knelt down on his knees "My Dad is an ass whole for what he did to you" I looked away and tried not to remember what happen with is Dad "And I am sorry that I wasn't there when he did that to you..I would have killed him" I actually chuckled at that he smiled. We heard footsteps coming I crawled back to the mattress Warren walked to the front of the mattress, pushing my self on the bed I crawled back and laid back down and pretended to be asleep. The sound of heavy footsteps came closer and closer.

"She asleep" the voice of his father said I hated the sound of his voice I heard movement by the table, "Yeah" Warren replied his Dad chuckled "She is fun to keep around" shivers like an current went down my whole body like FAST!

"Shut Up" Warren yelled I heard a lot of movement for about 30 seconds. Something cold,and sharp was pressed against my arm then, sharp feeling like a knife caused me to scream LOUD my eyes shot open to see his father pressing the knife against my arm . Clamping his firm hand over my mouth,I shuddered at his touch he laughed at me "Stop it Dad" Warren said weakly.

The knife stopped pressing against my arm and the cold feeling of blood ran down my am. My head felt like I was spinning and then it went black.

**Warrens POV **

Dad fist came and hit me in the stomach right in the gut,I hunched over in pain on the cold ground. Grabbing his knife and walking over to Kylie he was angry,in a huge rage kneeling down next to Kylie he pressed the knife against it against the middle of her arm "Stop it Dad" I yelled he pressed the blade harder against her arm she screamed in pain, Dad slammed his hand against her mouth she was yelping in pain. Trying to get up I heard him laughing at her, If only I could kill him right now. Finally being able to stand up I looked to see her passed out again bleeding with her arm cut, and my Dad standing over her smirking at what he did.

"You son of a bitch" I growled he turned to me smiling,her blood on his hands,the knife in his right hand "Your supposed to follow in my footsteps son..." walking over to me pointing the knife at me I backed away a few steps not scared.

"And your going to follow in my footsteps" he demanded I shook my head "No I'm not" never was I ever going to be like my sick father. He put the knife under my chin and made me look into his eyes "You see the girl laying in that bed" he made me look over his shoulder with my knife still under my chin. Seeing Kylie like that made me wanna help her,get her out of this horror warehouse.

Her laying on the mattress with bruises on her thighs,a wrap from her bleeding thigh he did, and then her bloody arm he just made. The scene of this made me want to barf I never wanted to hurt her..or have my father hurt her especially him, he hurt those other girls just like he hurt Kylie,only he hasn't killed her yet like he has killed the rest of the 4 girls.

"Now go home and get me my gun..It is in my closet " He released the knife from my chin. Running I took one last look at Kylie she was still passed out "GO" he yelled.

I got a cab to my house while the cab was driving I thought of Kylie and what my father did to her, knowing what I had to do I said "Hey change that I want to go to the NYPD" the cab driver nodded at what I said. Knowing I was going to do the right thing, but then I remember the thing my father told me he would kill Kylie if I told the cops. My gut told me to do it or he would kill Kylie and I couldn't let that happen either.

When I got to NYPD I paid the guy 20 bucks and got out, as the cab drove away I walked in the building and went straight to the elevator as the doors closed I pressed floor number 3. The elevator dinged when we got to the floor I took a deep breath and walked out of the Stabler saw me first "Warren get on the ground" he yelled,soon enough everyones eye was on me some of them pulled their gun at me. Doing what they said I got on the ground and fast as I could, laying flat on my stomach,my left side of my face on the ground.

Hearing footsteps run towards me someone put my hands behind my back and cuffs on me, they lifted me up by arms I had Detective Stabler and Detective Benson on my side

Where is she Warren" Elliot said to me I could tell in his voice he was pissed off.

"I came here to tell you my Dad told me to get his gun from home but I didn't want him to hurt Kylie" I said they all glared at me

"Where is she Warren" Detective Benson yelled at me

"Warehouse in the Bronyx 14th street" I said rapidly.

"FIN" Detective Benson said a guy who was black,tall,wearing a leather jacket and pants came up to me

"Yeah" he asked glaring at me "Take him to the cell for now" they threw me towards him he didn't catch me I fell

"No problem" Fin said he pulled me back up.

"Come on Warren I'll show you to the cell" he walked me over to a cell that looked like it had been pulled out of jail. Pushing me into the cell he made me hit the bars which hurt BADLY.

**Olivia's POV**

We got S.W.A.T to come out with us and the police. The drive there felt like a century. When we finally arrived at the warehouse we saw a car that was black,and had tinted windows license plate number ADL468. Getting out of the car I got my gun,running to the warehouse with Elliot by me and SWAT waiting by the left side of the building by the door us on the right quickly I opened thee door and pointed my gun straight inside nothing all I saw was boxes all over. Hearing a TV going to the front of us I ran in there El behind me with SWAT following us, when I finally got to the corner I turned it to see John Smith watching TV he gasped and froze "ON THE GROUND NOW SMITH" I yelled

spotting Kylie I saw her with bruises on her thighs and had a wrap round her right thigh, and had her right arm cut up and dry blood all over it.

"Kylie" I whispered tears formed in my eyes quickly and ran to her, kneeling down by her and shook her gently "Sweetie wake up" I cried she didn't. I heard SWAT yelling at Smith for him to get down on the ground but I focused on Kylie "Ky wake up" I cried she didn't "GET THE BUS IN HERE" El yelled and ran to us I checked her pulse point it was slow but going,"HURRY" I yelled El knelt on her right side I was on her left side.

I drove with the ambulance to Mercy Hospital they gave us a room, they cleaned her also found fluids on her thighs tested a rape kit it was positive,bruises on her thighs. As I sat in a chair by her bed almost asleep when "Mommy" I heard Kylie say,my eyes shot open and I saw Kylie awake looking at me "Oh thank God" I practically jumped out of the chair to her "What am I doing here" she asked I cupped my hands around her face "Your safe now" I kissed her forehead "I was so scared..I thought I was never going to see you again" she cried I hugged her tight "Don't worry your here and he won't touch you" she hugged me back.

"Mommy" she said I pulled away from the hug "Yes" I asked she had the tears in her eyes "He raped me" she whispered in my ear I sighed and nodded "I know sweetie" I got onto the bed wrapping my arms around her, she started crying hard "Shhh..everything is going to be okay" I promised her she hid her head in my neck while I stroked her head.

Elliot walked in he smiled, "Kylie" he said her head snapped up and looked at him she smiled "Daddy" she cried he ran to her, he picked her up from the bed and had her in his arms he hugged tightly. He looked at me as I was whipping the tears away from my cheeks. We were just happy we got her back. Now it is time to kill this Son of a Bitch.

Heyy yall watching Law and Order SVU. I am. :) Kylie is very happy.


	7. Season 1 and Avery Stabler

**Heyy guys so I updated my story and I know yall are going to hate me but...I am going to be back on this story on September 22 the exact day that Law & Order SVU comes back on air. Why? Because I am going to wait 3 weeks and then have a new life as Kylie Stabler Warren as her boyfriend, Olivia and Elliot as her overprotective parents, and then more,and more danger as the life of Kylie will be like season 1 .Soooo I will be back but don't worry I am starting a new story as Elliot's daughter and Kathy's her name is...Avery Stabler she looks like Elliot but light brown eyes. One night when she gets in a fight with Kathy because of Kathy's new boyfriend she goes to her fathers apartment and knocks on the door. When the door opens she sees Olivia and then sees her Dad with out a shirt on. Running she leaves the apartment. What will happen? FInd out in my new story **

**Broken Hearts coming to FanFiction tomorrow **

**Love yall Kylie :) xoxoxo**


	8. Nightmares

**Olivia's POV**

The thunder was so loud tonight it kept me up, just laying in my bed Elliot next to me. Kylie hasn't been sleeping well at all for the past month because of what happened with Timothy Smith, she hasn't gone to school at all for two weeks, but this week she wanted to go. They let her out of the hospital two days after the incident. Bruises are still on her thighs, and cuts are still healing they are pretty big cuts, I mean they are healed but they still need to be wrapped, she has had a nightmare 3 times this week she hasn't slept at all I stayed up with her Cragen told us to take some personal time off so we could be with Kylie. The case is still going, tomorrow the jury gets to decide weather not he gets the death penalty or life sentence. The whole team wanted him to get the injection and we wanted to see it. Kylie testified against him, we didn't want her to but she did. Knowing her she got it from us. Seeing him brought back so many scary memories, she hasn't been eating very much,if she did she would eat very little, tomorrow she is supposed to talk to her therapist . Thunder got louder and louder then.

"Stop" I heard Kylie's voice from our room,I shot up form my pillow then "STOP" Elliot sat up also got up from his side of the bed, getting out of bed I ran to Kylie's room every step I took there felt like a mile, I hated hearing her cry it was like hearing a baby cry, but my baby girl . Running through her doorway I saw Kylie up against her headboard crying, when she saw me she jumped off her bed running to me,opening my arms she wrapped them around me it felt like I was being tackled by a football player, she was so terrified she was shaking "Shhh it's okay" I said and stroked the back of her head she was crying "Was it another dream" she nodded "Shhhh" a big sob escaped her lips. Kissing her head I said "You wanna sleep in our room tonight" she nodded immediately, "Come on" I said and let her take my right arm, she grabbed it tight and didn't let go, we walked out of her room into the hallway, I could hear the thunder from outside then a huge loud 'clap' came and she screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck, the scream from her scared me "It's okay" I said calmly, I could feel her heart and it was beating quickly. I had to calm her down.

Elliot ran out of the doorway to our room, he sighed when he saw us and then walked over to us, gently touched her back "Kylie it's Daddy" he said calmly she released from me and turned to him,he opened his arms and she wrapped his arms around him and clung to him. Running my hand through my hair I sighed, _Why did this have to happen she wakes up screaming almost every night _ I thought to myself, El looked at me he huffed and then pulled away from the hug "Come on you need to sleep" she then shook her head "No I'll just dream again" I walked to her and faced her "Were gonna be right next to you I promise" her eyes looked at me I could tell how sleepy she was, nodding she grabbed El's arms as he led her to our room.

**Kylie's POV**

Opening my eyes at first they were a little blurry from the sleepy in my eyes, I was laying on my left side rubbing my eyes I noticed no one was in the room with me,and that I was laying in my parents bed the sun shinned lightly in th window. Yawning I sat up my head hurt a little from the lack of sleep, I had my left hand resting on the mattress and my right hand went through my hair. Pushing the cover off with my legs I got off the bed and walked towards the door to my room as I was walking in the hallway I could smell eggs, and burnt toast. When I got to my room I opened my door and walked straight to my bathroom turning my shower on I grabbed a towel and put it on the toilet so I could grab it when I got out.

Taking my pajamas off I got in the hot shower grabbing the shampoo I put a dab of some in my hand and rubbed it threw my wet hair, then washed it out of my scalp making sure it was all out I grabbed the conditioner and rubbed it through my hair. After I rinsed it out it I washed my body with strawberry body wash, as I was just standing in the hot water I remembered I had to go to therapy today FUN. Turning the knob on the shower I reached from behind the curtain and grabbed the towel wrapping it around my body, pulling the curtain back I stepped out steam was all over the room.

Walking in my room I took out a pair of skinny jeans, black tank, pearl color cardigan, black arm warmers, and black uggs. Putting them on my bed I also grabbed my underwear and bra I looked at my closet not wanting to go near it since the incident... since Warren's father was of Warren I talk to him secretly behind my parent back even though I hate to do it ,but he protected me form his Dad.

Looking away from the closet I grabbed my clothes and got changed. My hair was damp from the water so I took the blow dryer out and dried my hair, after that I went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I walked through the kitchen door to see Dad eating burnt toast coffee and Mom eating eggs with toast and coffee also. They looked at me "Morning sweetie" Dad said to me getting up from his seat and walked to me kissing my head I smiled "Morning" I said and walked over to Mom sanding next to her, she kissed my head also.

"What time do I have therapy?" I asked her she sighed and took a sip of her coffee, "At 3 a clock" she replied I nodded looking at Mom's watch it read 9:12 "Don't yall have work?" I asked them they both nodded sighing "We wanted to know if you wanted to come and just stay in the cribs" Dad asked me walking back to the bar stool sitting down and eating his burnt toast. Chuckling a little I shook my head "No I'll be fine and I was going to invite Ellie" I replied to the question, Ellie is my age and she was a rape victim too, I meet her at a therapy session she also goes to my school.

Alexis and Marcus aren't my friend anymore I don't talk to them either not since the kidnapping. Mom nodded "That's fine did her parents say that was okay" I nodded "Yeah I called her yesterday and she asked they are going to drive her here if that's is okay" they both nodded. Dad took a sip of his coffee their phone's went off and they put Mom put her dishes in the sink, Dad's toast was all gone and I took it while he got his phone out of his pocket "Thanks Ky" I nodded and put the glass plate in the sink.

Turning I leaned against the counter "Stabler" Dad said into the phone, Mom got more coffee "Well can Liv or I stay till Kylie's friend comes" he smiled "Thanks Cap" hung up and put the phone in his pocket "He said you could but you have to come in after her friend comes" Dad said to Mom nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Dad got up from his chair and walked to my he kissed her "Love you" he said to her "Love you too" she said back then he walked past me and kissed my head "Have fun with Ellie" he said I nodded "Love you" I said to him "Love you too" he said back. After Dad left Mom went upstairs to shower and I went to my room. I made my bed and cleaned my room up after I put my close in the hamper in my bathroom, walking in my room I heard my phone go off singing "When my world goes crazy you wont let go, when the ground gets shaky you give me hope, when I try to push you away you never move...yeah now when I start doubting you help me see, there's a strength and a mind and a power in me. Oh believe me their aint nothing I can't do... My hero is you" looking around I heard it to my right and it was on my drawer in front of my bed.

Walking towards it I grabbed it, the caller ID said Ellie I hit the green button "Hello" I said and went over to my bed laying down "Hello Kylie" she said I smiled "Hey what time are you coming?" I asked her and lifted my feet in the air looking at them since I was so bored "About an hour if that is fine" I laughed and nodded "Yeah that is fine" kicking my legs in the air for fun laughing at what I was doing. "What is so funny?" she asked me "Well I am kicking my legs up in the air" she laughed at me I laughed back at her, "You are so weird" I smiled at that "Love you too" I said sarcastically she chuckled "I was just kidding I love you to death" she stated I smiled "Same" I told her.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" she asked me I thought for a second my stomach growled, I was starving my appetite came back this week piece by piece so now I am starved, "Well we can order chinese when it comes around 11 or 12 then watch TV or a movie" I suggested she thought about it and then said "Sounds fine to me I want chinese really bad" laughing at that I nodded "Okay sounds fine to me I am craving sweet and sour pork" I said to her she laughed at me "Me too" she stated I smiled again.

"Okay I have to go get ready" she said I sat up "Okay that is fine" "Kay bye" "Bye" I said I hit the red button and threw my phone on one of my pillows, stuffing my head in one of the pillows I slowly started to fall asleep quickly.

I could hear Mom getting out of the shower then her hair dryer go on then I finally fell asleep, this was the best sleep I have gotten in so long. About 20 minutes later I felt Mom put the covers around me witch caused me to wake up a little I felt her lay right next to me, she stroked my head witch felt really soothing, and relaxing.

Mom got off my bed and I heard her phone go off in the hallway, she answered it then I zoned out and fell asleep. Probably the best I have had in a while.

Mom woke me up when Ellie got here she made sure that the house was locked and then left. We went up to my room and talked about how summer was coming and we couldn't wait to go Long Island since her parents have a house out there she said that it was fine if I come out with them. We started laughing about how she spilt her water on her pants and that made her look like she pee her pants at lunch we spent about an hour laughing about it she was laughing on my bed rolling as I was checking my tumblr on my labtop sitting at my desk. "Okay my stomach is starting to hurt" I stated she nodded and got up from my bed. Walking she stood next to me looking at what I was doing, "Your checking your tumblr" I nodded.

"Yupp you have one?" I asked her and looked up at her, she nodded "What's your name" I said turning back to the computer, it was allsummerlong I typed it in and followed her. After I turned my labtop off and we ordered chinese food we then went downstairs and waited as we watched tv. It kept us entertained for about 20 minutes then the food came I paid him 20 bucks then he left we both dug in right when I put the bag on the coffee table. As I took my last bite of the sweet and sour pork, I swallowed it. "That was good" I stated she nodded we picked up out fortune cookies I looked at her "You go first" I told her she nodded "Okay" she cracked it open and then took a the small piece paper she smiled "Practice makes perfect" she said I smiled "That is cute" I told her she turned to me.

"You go" she said to me I broke my fortune cookie and took the piece of paper to see _A very useful tool will soon be a big part of your life _I smiled at that I then told her she smiled "Does that mean like Warren?" she asked I smiled at the thought of that "Maybe" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean I know yall just talk but he is really cute and yall are cute together" I blushed and laughed at her "Okay so what is up with you and Mr. Kaleb" I asked him she blushed and looked down "Hahaha so you like him" she laughed and looked up at me with a huge grin on her face "Okay so it's obvious but you know what he is really sweet" I laughed at her she laughed along.

"So we need to go to the old fashion diner in the mall I think it is called Johnny Rockets?" she told me I sighed and nodded "Sounds like a lot of fun" she nodded "My Dad took me to this old ice cream shop it has been there since 1965" I nodded "Was it good" I asked her she smiled "Best ice cream I have ever had" I chuckled at her. "Okay then you need to take me!" I demanded she laughed at me.

"I have therapy today" I told her she sighed and looked at me "What are yall doing today?" she asked me sighing I grabbed my water of the table and took a sip putting back I looked at her "Well the nightmares... and then what happened" I replied pulling my legs up on the couch. She nodded "I have it tomorrow" I nodded. It was quiet then I asked her "Is it hard?" I asked she then ran her fingers over her arm scratching it, "It is at first... but once you say it you feel relief like... a boulder was removed off my back" playing with my hands.

"I'm us nervous" she nodded "It's normal" but she promised that it would be okay and it might be hard but I can get through it like she did. This morning I wasn't ready to go to therapy and now... I'm still not.

**Okay guys i am really sorry i haven't updated but my Aunt has breast cancer and it has gotten really bad. She has surgery tomorrow and i am really scared. I am sorry for the short chapter and I sorry for the lateness. Promise to update soon**


End file.
